


Age of the Geek, Baby

by inkandchocolate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandchocolate/pseuds/inkandchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geek unity, it's a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age of the Geek, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For menomegirl, thanks to her prompt.

As hookups go, this one's kind of his weirdest. Ending up in bed with someone who up and fucked your con? That was Eliot's deal, probably with a pair of handcuffs or a cattle prod or some weirdass shit like that. And it's not like she even looks like the kind of girl who'd... well, who'd do much of anything that wasn't alright with her mama.

He's not going to go over how she ended up screwing his connection. He's not even sure he knows how she did it. That shit was tight, locked down six ways to Sunday and slicker than ice. But she did it and she did it with a sort of perky indignation that made him downright embarassed.

And kind of turned on. Must have been her red hair and the way she pointed her finger at him as she told him off. Never mind Nate freakin' out in his ear. Never mind Eliot threatening to break every bone in his body - twice. That tiny little girl and her face... her serious face, she called it.

Got a lot less serious later. A lot less. All soft and blushing and sexy as hell, that's what she got, and all it took was for him to tell her that she was the first hacker he ever met could beat his best work. She knew he meant it, that was perfectly clear and she told him a thing or two about it over drinks. He knows she was bullshitting him about that goddess stuff, but he can respect that. Every geek has gotta protect their best stuff and that is the way of the world.

She makes him coffee and muffins and eggs, pale and freckled in his tshirt. Kisses him goodbye and won't let him walk her down to the cab that he calls for her. But she does give him her email and tells him to call her next time he tries to break into something 'really fun.'

Harison doesn't give a damn how much shit he's going to get from Nate or Elilot... though he's kind of afraid of Parker. He decides to memorize the address, burn the card and get in touch with Willow as soon as all the flack's dealt with.

Oh yeah, and as soon as they finish the job.

-end-


End file.
